


They Hooked On Those Feelings (Rewrite)

by ScarvinRights



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugging, Kissing, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Sleeping Together, Useless Lesbians, but literally, its cute, they sleep in the same bunk, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarvinRights/pseuds/ScarvinRights
Summary: Chris' new challenge forces Devin to express her feelings for Scarlett, and it goes way better than she thought it ever could.
Relationships: Scarlett (Total Drama)/Devin, Scarlett (Total Drama)/Original Character(s), Scarlett (Total Drama)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	They Hooked On Those Feelings (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm GAY and that's it on that.
> 
> I can't write and that's everybody else's problem!!

The setting sun glowed through the trees, illuminating the scenery with a gorgeous golden hue. Knees hugged close to her chest, Devin let herself be enveloped in the light as it gradually transformed from yellow to pink... And eventually into a deep purple as night finally started to settle in. She always came out here after competitions, the same spot, every single day. Devin hated crowds, in short bursts they were fine! And she sometimes enjoyed the company, but... After a while, she would start feeling caged. And she would have to peel off from the crowd, many times leaving without saying anything. However, sitting here next to the creek was relaxing. The soft flow of the water, the breeze ruffling the leaves of trees and bushes, sometimes even squirrels or rabbits would come out and play! It was a pleasant break away from all of the crazy shenanigans that happened throughout the day.

The setting sun glowed through the trees, illuminating the scenery with a gorgeous golden hue. Knees hugged close to her chest, Devin let herself be enveloped in the light as it gradually transformed from yellow to pink... And eventually into a deep purple as night finally started to settle in. She always came out here after competitions, the same spot, every single day. Devin hated crowds, in short bursts they were fine! And she sometimes enjoyed the company, but... After a while, she would start feeling caged. And she would have to peel off from the crowd, many times leaving without saying anything. However, sitting here next to the creek was relaxing. The soft flow of the water, the breeze ruffling the leaves of trees and bushes, sometimes even squirrels or rabbits would come out and play! It was a pleasant break away from all of the crazy shenanigans that happened throughout the day.

And after this particular competition... Devin couldn't pray enough for the possibility that she could sit alone for hours in her little spot. To dissolve into the forest floor would be the best thing in the entire world right now. However, no matter how hard she tried to push away the thoughts of the events from earlier, they nevertheless managed to peek through her walls to torment her. Mocking her.

* * *

Chef snapped a metal collar around her throat before moving onto the woman next to her. The second the man had moved on to the following contestant, Devin felt a nudge on her side and her neck snapped in that direction. Meeting the gaze of Scarlett, someone she was comfortable with. And well... Devin had grown a tiny, little crush on her, she'll admit that. But she never acted on them because well she didn't know Scarlett's feelings at all. So imagine her surprise when the ginger's eyes guided her own to behind them both. Revealing Scarlett's extended hand, which Devin took without a second thought. Their bodies scooting closer together, Devin's breathed hitched for a moment when Scarlett squeezed her palm. Fingers intertwined...

However, she was brought out of her brief state of euphoria when a chicken jumped into her lap. "Okay, Devin!" Chris announced to return her attention back to the competition.

_Right! I'm competing on a television show._ She thought to herself, but her fingers clamped tighter around Scarlett's as she gazed off to the screen behind Chris. A profile of her with a halo right next to it. "In this case, you've been chosen to answer a truth!" Oh, she had been... Completely blacking out everything he had been saying.

_Better start paying attention!_

"So, Devin, tell us. Is there any contestant on the island that you like?" His brow arched and the chicken pushed forward, forcing her face into Devin's. "Um- I..." She stammered, trying to collect her thoughts, how was she going to tell the whole world... Including her family, that she liked a woman? "The clock is ticking, Devin," Chris stated, voice dripping in impatience. Clucky's eyes widened in frustration and finally, Devin remembered that her entire team was relying on the answer, and she didn't feel like getting shocked... "The contestant that I like is..."

She was holding the hand of the woman she liked, their fingers were intertwined and squeezed together. She pulled her eyes from the chicken in her lap, and they flicked up to Scarlett. "I... Um, I," she lowered her head and a slight smile lifted the corners of her lips.

"I like Scarlett, a lot." Her eyes fixated on the chicken in front of her as the animal calmed and provided her with a sympathetic look before hopping down. Those thin fingers wrapped around her palm tightened, but Devin couldn't look Scarlett in the eyes.

* * *

"Devin?"

She was thrown back to the present, and suddenly everything started to unfold in front of her. The sound of the trees blowing in the wind, the night birds chirping, the stream flowing smoothly. And Scarlett's voice, but it didn't break the sensations.

Devin peered over toward the ginger, eyes gentle as they gazed anxiously up at the woman standing just a few feet away. "Hey," she smiled up at her. _How was she so cute?_ Gently tugging at the sleeve of her sweater as she tried contemplating her next move. "You can sit down." Her hand splayed out to the dew coated grass next to her. Patting the area which Scarlett quickly sat down at, tucking her legs underneath her. "I don't mind your company. You know that." Devin hummed, pulling her stare away from Scarlett's lovely green eyes to watch the moonlight as it reflected off of the stream. "I know, but... I know why you come out here, too." She started, fingers clinging to the greenery below. "It would be rude if I just came over and sat down without making sure it was okay with you, first," Scarlett uttered.

"But um... About the competition—"

"I don't want to talk about it." Devin interrupted.

"Just listen!" Scarlett lifted her hand to rest on Devin's shoulder as she shuffled closer. And then the brunette's eyes were on her's again. "I'm incredibly intelligent when it comes to many things, but when it comes to... Feelings and emotions, not so much." Her brows furrowed, "hell, I couldn't even recognize my own feelings for you." Scarlett's voice lowered into a soft grumble as she spoke, "I only realized I liked you yesterday!" Her hands lay on her lap before curling into tight fists, Devin gingerly covered one with her palm. "It's okay!" The brunette quickly attempted reassuring Scarlett, timidly smiling up at her. Tears pricked at the corners of Devin's eyes but before she could blink them away, one rolled down her cheek. Swiftly, her hand rose to wipe it off but its path was broken when Scarlett's thumb met her face to rid of it. So instead, Devin trapped the ginger's hand in place on her face. But Scarlett gently pulled her hand back, and immediately Scarlett's body pressed forward to wrap her arms around Devin's figure. "I didn't want to tell you like that," Devin hummed as she lowered her face into Scarlett's shoulder. "I had an entire plan laid out," she said, voice gentle.

"Oh really?" Devin could hear the smirk on Scarlett's face, but she bent back to view it for herself. "Well," she started thinking back on that "it wasn't the best plan." Their hands met, fingers intertwining tight together.

"It was basically... Just me trying to get you alone to tell you," Scarlett watched Devin glance away as her face started to heat up, flushing red.

"I don't know, we could have discussed it or something, I didn't want to just come out and say it."

"I know," Their eyes met again.

"Chris Mclean ruins everything for everybody," Devin and Scarlett giggled together before their bodies slowly tilted toward each other. And their lips pressed together, Devin's arms raising and hooking loosely around Scarlett's neck. The ginger's fingers rested on Devin's cheek, her other hand pulling the girl closer, delicately deepening the passionate kiss. But then the footsteps and voice of an incredibly annoying presence pried them away from their passion. "Okay, I think we've had enough of that." Max's voice rang through their ears, and Scarlett's neck snapped toward him with a sharp glare in her eyes. He met the same exact stare, "I need you to check my bed for those retched spiders that someone planted there!" Devin rolled her eyes, glancing toward Scarlett when she felt the woman's grip on her body get tighter. "Just go away, Max," Devin grumbled and then a sharp gasp left the man. "I will not! You're not-"

"You heard her leave," Scarlett growled.

Max was obviously taken aback, face contorting as his brows furrowed angrily. "I will not take orders from the likes of you, _Scarlett_." The way he said her name was drawn out, mocking the woman that held Devin in her arms. The brunette could feel the flare of rage inside Scarlett simmer over; but as Devin caressed Scarlett's cheek, she felt her immediately relax underneath her touch. "You don't control me," the ginger finally snapped out toward Max, "I will go back when I want to. You will never, ever make me feel like I am inferior to you." He took a step back, shaking his head dramatically. "Fine!" He hissed through his teeth, "you'll regret this." He grumbled with a crack in his voice while he backed away from the couple.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will." Scarlett murmured, smiling down at Devin as her lover snaked her arms around her throat. "I'm sorry about that," she hummed and Devin nodded "ça va, it's not your fault Max is the way he is."

Red dusted over Devin's cheeks and she cocked her head to the side, "can I say 'I love you' or is it too early for that?" The ginger paused for a moment before falling into a brief snorting fit, leaning in close afterward. "It may be a little soon for that," Scarlett started "but I want to hear it." Canting forward, Devin's lips brushed against Scarlett's. "I love you," she cooed before their lips slipped together, eyes fluttering shut as Scarlett's arms wound her into a breath-stealing hug. Eventually, the couple pulled back from each other. Devin's face was cupped into Scarlett's hands as the woman's head dipped down and their foreheads gently touched. "I love you, too." Scarlett's lids fell shut once again but opened moments later when she felt Devin pull back. "As much as I really hate to say it," Devin started as her hands trailed down Scarlett's arms until their fingers were intertwined tightly together. "We need to go back to the treehouse before Jasmine starts worrying about us."

* * *

The next morning Jasmine opened the creaky, unstable door of the treehouse, rubbing her eyes. It took her a moment before she could adjust to the lighting change, but when she did all she could do was smile at the sight she saw. But to be honest, she was expecting it, especially after the challenge the group had just gone through. Seeing it with her own eyes, however, was the cutest thing in the entire universe right at that moment.

One of Scarlett's arms surrounded Devin's body and the other tucked underneath Devin's head. Scarlett's fingers were twisted into the brunette's curly locks. Their bodies pressed flush together and faces mere inches away from each other. Devin's hands met in the center of Scarlett's back, Jasmine couldn't restrain her muffled squeal.

Glancing off to the little bundle of sheets to the opposite of the new couple and quietly making her way over to it, gently shaking the mound. Sammy's head groggily peaked out from the blanket and glared back at Jasmine, "what?" Her voice dragged the word out in irritation. But then fell to a quick silence as the other woman pressed a finger to her lips to signal that Sammy needs to be quiet. Before stepping away to let Sammy see the couple cuddling close together. Practically bouncing as she snapped back to see the blonde's reaction to the two. Said reaction was one of pure excitement as she flopped down onto the bed and cried out silently in joy.

"I know right!" Jasmine said in an excited but hushed tone, crossing her arms and pushing her back against Sammy's bunk as they stared down at the couple. "Seeing two people that we've been rooting for since week one finally get together... It's incredibly rewarding," she whispered. "I can't wait to hear Devin tell us about it later," Jasmine stated just as the girl in question started to stir in her sleep.

Eyes blinking open and adjusting to the newly found light shimmering in through the windows. A smile spread over Devin's lips, raising her features as she peered up at the woman embracing her. The events from the previous night flashed through her memories, but her reminiscing was broken when she heard Jasmine quietly call out her name. _Oh yeah! We're still on a television show with tons of people who could wake anytime and see them_. Luckily Jasmine had the widest grin sweeping across her face, fingers clasped together, practically bouncing up and down. Sammy had a similar look of astonishment as she peeked out at the two from around Jasmine's form. As Devin tried to pull herself from Scarlett's grasp, she found her lover would only hug her closer and tighter. The action erupted a soft gasp from Devin's lips as she cuddled closer to her partner, studying the pair watching them out of the corner of her eye.

"You can talk to us later," Jasmine mouthed before gently elbowing Sammy and whispering closer to the blonde's ear. Devin shifted her attention back to the woman right in front of her, hearing the commotion of the two behind them as they left to forage for the day. Gradually bringing her arm out of the secure hold that Scarlett's elbow had it trapped in. Running it up her partner's front to caress her fingers around the woman's cheek. Lifting up to gently kiss the spot her thumb touched, jumping just a bit when she heard Scarlett hum.

"Good morning," Scarlett muttered, leaning forward and planting her lips to Devin's forehead. Her arms kept her partner close and tight to her, snuggling her down into the brunette's curly hair. "Morning," Devin crooned in response, eyes fluttering shut when Scarlett drew back from Devin's hair to pepper little kisses all over her face. "We don't have to get out of bed yet, do we?" She asked and Scarlett snorted "no!"

"I'm too comfortable here, anyway."

* * *

That happened years ago, now, Devin sat in her nursery with a little bundle in her arms. Daydreaming about how this relationship with the love of her life started, and how far they've come together. And to think! It was only a week ago since they adopted their child and thank GOD Jasmine and Shawn was willing to help them prepare for the responsibility. And with the help of their friends, they were able to welcome Dove into their home. Gently brushing her thumb over their baby's hair to hook around the blanket and pull it forward, to cover Dove's forehead. The glimmer of her wedding ring caught her eye, a silver band with the traditional diamond in the middle. However, it had two smaller stones on either side. A jasper on the right and a sapphire on the left, their birthstones. They both knew they would have to take their rings in to add more jewels once the idea of children came around. A little agate or pearl would be placed on either side.

Creaking of the door slowly opening brought her attention up from the sleeping child in Devin's arms, smiling at Scarlett as she silently stepped into the room. "Do you want to hold her?" Scarlett bent down onto her knees to be eye level with the little ball of sunshine, "not right now, especially when you just got her to sleep." Scarlett brought her hand forward to take the Devin's, before pressing her lips to its knuckles. "I love you," the ginger muttered as her hasty kisses ran up Devin's arm. "And I, you, mon plus cher amour."

Eventually, the path ended at Devin's cheek, and they both peered down at their baby. "Mon ange..." Devin cooed as Dove squinted up at them. Big brown eyes then opened wider and gazed up at the couple, "hello!" Scarlett gasped as she lowered her palm down to the little girl and Dove enclosed her little hand around one of her fingers.

Devin watched her wife's amusement as their kid giggled and jerked Scarlett's finger toward her mouth to gently gnaw on it. Carefully, Scarlett maneuvered around Devin, so she could take Dove into her arms, holding the girl close and tenderly kissing her nose. Every day seemed like the most perfect dream.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
